


At the Corinthe

by crimsondust



Series: Fragments from the daily lives of Les Amis de l'A B C [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Sweet romance between Joly and Bossuet, cute couple, possibly around 1828
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsondust/pseuds/crimsondust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short piece involving Bossuet and Joly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Corinthe

**Lesgles and Joly**

Bossuet was busy writing something. 

'What are you doing?' Joly sat down beside him with a glass of wine, 'Aren't we going to supper? 

'In a while. I have to finish writing this wretched letter.' Bossuet was screwing his face in concentration, 'It's to my brother-in-law at Meaux. The exam fees for the first year need to be paid.' 

'When are the exams?'

'In two weeks.'

'Shouldn't you be studying?'

'Do I have to?' 

'Yes.' Joly was firm. 

'But, how can I, when my sweet, red haired Rosalie left me a note saying that she's fallen in love with a boy who used to live across the street from us.'

Joly made a sympathetic noise. 

'Her profile was most beautiful except for her chin which was most notable for being of rather larger proportions than was absolutely necessary and I am pleased to be spared looking at it.' Bossuet laughed. 

'You need to pass your exams.' Joly repeated. 

Laigle groaned, 'It won't much help. I have missed some classes and the professor, who the fellows call Monsieur Renard means to test us on those topics of Civil Code and general law. He loves making things difficult for students, he's bound to give questions from things he's only mentioned once in passing. He can never stop saying, 'Regarde ici etudiants' and will then ask a particularly difficult question from someone he knows hasn't been paying attention. You can imagine how many times his Regarde ici has fallen on me.'

'Mean old brute!' Joly nodded in sympathy, 'But look here, you can get notes can't you?'

'It's too late to ask. Come, let us go to supper. No more talk of classes or studying. At least I will be rid of Renard and his Regarde ici.'

'Wait here.'

Half an hour later, Joly was back clutching a few notebooks in his arms. 

'I brought you the notes.'

Bossuet looked up surprised, 'Whose?'

'Courfeyrac lent them. He found these notes helpful for his first year exams and wants to help.'

'Joly, you are brilliant.'

Joly smiled, 'Now study. I have brought my medical notes, we will order supper here. Courfeyrac said there are no meetings for a few days since the exams are so near and nearly everybody is busy.'

Laigle looked around the Corinthe. 

'Carpes Ho Gras?'

'Carpe Horas for you.' Joly laughed at the washed away sign. 

For once, Lesgles opened the books and set himself to learn the notes. He pored over the Civil Code, 'The draft was finally passed on 30 Ventose an XII[1], it united the thirty six sections into Code civil des Francaise... the rights of property... why is it so tedious to remember Joly?'

He copied notes on Les droit de gens saying 'I shall never remember all the treaties signed between the nations...I know, I'll make up the years and hope that the crafty old devil doesn't mind.'

He left grease marks all over the declarations of war as he ate his supper, 'I shall remember the different wars by the marks they've left.'

He read aloud from the book on General Law while Joly listened and they drank wine.

After a few hours, his eyes grew heavy and he laid his head on Joly's shoulders. Joly turned to him and put his hand on his shoulder and gave him a soft kiss.

'What's the time?' Joly asked sleepily.

'It's getting late, we should go.' Father Huchelop was looking towards them every so often with an annoyed look. 

There was a scraping of chairs as they stood up. Laigle grabbed the notes and the books, 'You have classes tomorrow, don't you? 

Joly nodded, 'We have a practical demonstration on how to take blood from patients, he shuddered, 'Needles are not my best friends, they cause the blood to become magnetic. I will have acquired some malady afterwards.'

Laigle was used to Joly's affirmations of 'malade imaginaire', 'Nonsense. You're in the prime of health.' he laughed before kissing him on the forehead. 

Together they walked the silent streets of Paris, with their arms around each other.   

**Author's Note:**

> [1] 21 March 1804
> 
> Some excellent research that I used and which needs to be credited to their rightful owners/researchers:  
> This is a very well researched piece about Lesgle's family:  
> http://corinthe.livejournal.com/20014.html
> 
> And this is some information about Law Schools in Paris during 1820s-30s and the fees and subjects taught therein:  
> http://corinthe.livejournal.com/19098.html


End file.
